


Knights of Sunshine

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Caretaking, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Pure Heart, Relationship Advice, Sarai is Alive, Scars, Sign Language, Snow Day, Sparring, Teenagers, They are so cute, being very gay, death mention, helping your enemy, i can't stop blushing, janai gets bad advice from 2 fifteen year olds, queen!janai, sister approval, someone save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: A collection of prompts sent to my tumblr focusing on Amaya and Janai.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 479





	1. Winter Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first time posting anything tdp related so i'm really excited!
> 
> anyway, you may know me as rrunaan on tumblr, and janaya is my favorite ship, so i asked my followers to send me some prompts, and they so kindly did! i got 5 at the moment, and will try to do them as quickly as possible
> 
> this one is for sabrina (shxyerahol on tumblr) who asked for winter wonderland. the next one will be janai trying to find a birthday gift for amaya, requested by an anon
> 
> again, thanks for my followers for such love. comments are really really welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this ♡

Janai watched Amaya from the bed as she went through with her book, flipping the pages and taking a bite now and then from the pie that was brought to their chamber. Her chamber, more like it, in the Katolis castle. Janai was only a visitor, coming to the human kingdom whenever she could, even if it was only for a couple of days. Still, Amaya's great chamber was the only place she slept in, and the general made it clear that it belonged to both of them.

Amaya pushed the fork into her mouth, her eyes fixated on the book, lost in the words. Janai noticed that she hasn't bothered to cut her hair since the battle on the Storm Spire was over, and Janai didn't ask why. It was no twisted in a neat bun behind her head, stray strands tucked loosely behind her ears. 

Janai was slumbering on the bed, leaned against the wooden headboard, the fur blanket draped over her shoulders. She has never enjoyed the winter season, not even in Xadia. None of the Sunfire elves did. The air was too cold, the wind was too harsh, like ice daggers, and the world seemed dark and empty, all the animals tucked away in their hiding places, the trees bare from leaves. It rarely rained in Lux Aurea, but when it did, it wasn't a pleasant event either.

But winter in Katolis, with Amaya, was different, she has come to known. The days were still too freezing to walk outside the castle, the nights were worse, and the endless layers of clothing were often a burden, but Janai has come to like the woolen tunics- in crimson, her favorite color- the fire always burning in the hearth, drinking a warm liquid in a goblet with milk that tasted like chocolate, and sharing the bed with Amaya, snuggling for warmth. That was the best part, even though she wished for them to be skin-to-skin, but they discovered it impossible after more than a few minutes. So they drifted into sleep in long clothing to the sound of the hearth, buried underneath the fur blankets.

At first, she was treated warily at court. The war between humans and elves was done, but decades of bloodshed still linger between, and even though the Dragon Prince was returned to his mother, Lord Viren, the vile creator filled with Dark Magic who murdered her sister had vanished. The Council was concerned that he might have survived the fall of the Storm Spire, because his mage daughter was nowhere to be found. With the elven assasins he raised from ashes continuing their strikes on the other human kingdoms, no one was safe, and Janai still received untrusting looks from the servants and lords of the castle.

The others she fought on the battlefield with greeted her as kindly as possible. Ezran had retaken his place as king, with his brother by his side, and did not lose his friendly nature. His older brother Callum as well, since he was always seen around the younger Moomshadow elf. The Kingsguard youth she fought with, Soren, boasted about her Sunfire blade at any chance, trying to persuade her to let him try it. She declined. Something told her the boy would burn his hand at the first touch.

And then there was Amaya, who showed her nothing but affection. Whenever she could, she rode to the border between the two kingdoms to welcome Janai with a kiss and an ear-to-ear grin. She could not quite believe it yet. She hasn't had a partner in years, not since she began to climb the military steps to the commander of Lux Aurea's forces, and her sister's second in command. Too many squabbling at the border, too much hatred had made her heart hard, and the Golden Knight could not be a soft one, regardless.

But somehow Amaya had managed to punch her way through all that, this witty, bold, strong, beautiful general. Janai valued strength and honor above all, and Amaya possed these two qualities like no other. She still remembered the look on her face as she held her down, smoke rising from her burning hand. Only after she learned Amaya lost her sister, Queen the Katolis, years before. Her heart stopped when Amaya shared this truth with her. She was holding her down knowing how great her pain was, so she would not die herself. 

She turned around to gaze out of the windows. They were out of strong glass, keeping most of the coldness outside, and never seemed to shrivel no matter how strong the wind was. The past days have been quiet, with only drops of light rain, but something different was falling from the grey sky, slowly and gently, masking the courtyard, houses, and balconies in white.

Janai inched closer to the window, her palm flat against the glass. Those- flakes kept drifting from the sky and into the air, floating. She had never seen anything like it before.

She turned to Amaya to find her staring at her. She must have noticed her movements. "What is that?" She asked.

"Snow," she raised her hands and moved them from side to side, a smile on her face.

Janai looked back again at the falling flakes, before returning to Amaya. "It's beautiful." She had heard talk of snow, high in the mountains of the Skywing elves, but didn't care much, since it came with winter.

Amaya's smile grew wider. She rose from the table now, slamming her book shut. "I have an idea," she signed, lifting her little finger from her forehead. "Get dressed, I'll be right back," she gave Janai's hand a squeeze and strode away from the room. 

Alone, Janai did as she was asked, replacing her sleeping clothes with a linen undertunic and black leather breeches. She wore a long-sleeved tunic made of wool on top, high socks underneath the breeches, boots, and specially made gloves with fur linings. To finish with, she secured a crimson cloak about her shoulders with a golden brooch, and waited for Amaya to return.

She did, dressed in a similar surcoat in blue. Her cheeks turned pink from the coldness outside, and a thin layer of white coated her shoulders. She gestured Janai to come forward and they left the room together.

The castle had been prepared for winter as soon as it arrived. The windows cut into the polished stone walls were secured with bars and covered with curtains, torches were always lit across the long corridors and cages with fires were placed in front of each pillar in the throne room. They passed the great door and turned to the left, exiting the castle.

Two guards opened the entrance for them, bowing for Amaya, and the wind hit Janai at once, sharp and cold. Her clothes were warming enough, much to her luck, her crimson cloak the most. Two children were running outside, laughing, but no one else was in the courtyard.

The snow was much clearer now. Janai raised her gloved hand to it, watching how the little flakes gathered in her palm, until a spot of white formed on the leather. It wasn't as harsh as rain, and not as consuming. She lifted her gaze to see the snow pilling on the castle's battlements. To be sure, it would become a difficulty once too much had fallen, but for now, it was delicate and pretty.

Amaya arrived holding two horses by their reins. She gave her own an affectionate caress, then smiled at Janai. "Your ride," she signed, before mounting.

Janai followed her. The horse was different than her Sunfire griffin, but she managed to ride it all the same. They trotted outside the courtyard and into the city, not quite rushing, and she wondered what Amaya's destination was. Riding inside of the royal city was inevitable- some of the humans still gave her malicious stares- but with the snow, most of the citizens stayed inside their heated houses, and they encountered only two groups sitting on the streets.

Amaya led them to the outskirts of the city, and soon the horizon changed from stone-built houses and inns to the hills and warn-out pathways of Katolis. The snow kept falling at the same pace, and Amaya smiled at her as they rode side by side, the hood of her cloak up. 

They descended a twirling path down a hill on which the grass was still green, partly masked with snow. Janai could see the place Amaya was leading her to from this distance; the path ended with a lake, and as they inched closer Janai noticed it was beginning to freeze, the calm water turning as solid as stone. A circle of trees surrounded the hidden lake, their leaves half fallen into the ground that was all white. They tied their horses to one of the trees, the leaves rustling in the wind.

It was good of Amaya to take them to this place only an hour after midday. The sky would have been black as coal if they arrived in the evening, not to mention the temperature would have been much lower. 

Amaya took her hand and walked her to a spot by the lake that hasn't been eclipsed by the snow, and they leaned against a great rock behind them.

It was clear now why Amaya wanted to take her here. The sight was so peaceful, only the sound of the wind and some nearby birds, and the snow gently falling. Janai had gotten used to war so much she forgot what peace meant, and the silence that came with it. As much as she felt unsafe without her Sunfire blade, and her hand kept coming to the side of her body hoping to feel the hilt, it was nice to discard it inside their chamber, if it meant some rest from all the fighting.

Sometimes she wished Amaya could hear it all, the birds and the wind, her laughter when she makes a sly voice, her nephews calling to her with so much love. Sometimes she wanted to ask her if she would have granted herself her hearing back if she could, but she didn't want to offend her, or make her feel broken- though she is the last person to be called broken- and she felt like she knew the answer. Amaya would not want to receive her hearing back. It was a part of who she was.

Lost in her thoughts, Janai allowed herself to rest her head on Amaya's shoulder, careful not to prick her with her horns. In response, Amaya snuggled closer, wrapping her hand around her arm.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, as much as she could with only one hand. Janai had become quite influent in sign language after months of learning, at least she liked to believe.

She moved her eyes from Amaya's hands to her face. Her face looked much paler in this cold, even with the scarf around her neck. With her blue and silver clothes, she could almost blend with the lake and the snow.

"It is," she nodded, her hand resting on Amaya's cheek, and kissed her.


	2. Nameday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya's birthday is coming, and Janai doesn't know what to get her, so she asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! this second prompt was requested by an anon, in which janai doesn't know what to get amaya for her birthday, and when she asks, "hijinks ensue". not much for hijinks, but i hope you'll like it
> 
> as always, comments are really welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> enjoy ♡

Janai had never been too certain of birthdays. Namedays, they were often called. When they were younger, her sister always insisted that she should have the biggest celebration in Xadia, inviting dozens of important elves from both court and the military to their great house to join in the joy of Janai's birthday. 

That was before she became Queen of Lux Aurea, however, and Janai climbed the military ladder until she became the city forces' general. With Khessa being Queen, and the humans inching closer to the border between the human and elven Kingdom, Janai barely saw her sister anymore, guarding their realm from a distance. 

And so the great feast, the guests, the presents and royal clothing were replaced by a simple happy birthday greeting, followed by a sault, and roasting marshmallows over the fires at the border, on the rocky ground with rivers of lava flowing nearby. It wasn't much, pleasant and to the point, by Janai still felt as if crossing an invisible line, or allowing her soldiers too much, by letting them celebrate such a personal day with them. Regardless, she continued, if only to break some of the stern wall of unwavering respect from her troops, for a mere day.

It was much more confusing in the human kingdom. It was the peak of the summer, and the sun did not offer a moment of mercy to the human citizens from its strong rays of sunshine. Clouds drifted in the shinning blue sky, and the wind was the only source of some relief. The heat did not bother her, though. Sunfire elves prospered the most in the warmest of days, and so did the kingdom, that was now hers. Luckily, the past months had been quiet and allowed Janai a visit to Katolis.

Then there was Amaya. It was her sixth day in Katolis, and Amaya's nameday would be tomorrow. Janai had known since she arrived, they brought their namedays dates in a conversation early in the start of their relationship, and Janai had not forgotten. She had been staring at the canopy of the bed she and Amaya shared for hours without end, trying to come up with a gift to give her.

She wasn't even sure how humans celebrate theit namedays. Would a feast be thrown to Amaya as well, as aunt of the king? Would lords and ladies arrive from all across the human kingdoms? She had not seen any preparations, though, and she doubted a large feast would be to Amaya's tastes. No, Janai knew it too well. As a general, as a soldier, Amaya would appreciate something modest, with her family and close friends only. Knights like them don't have use in grand gestures.

Most of all, she couldn't think of something Amaya would want to receive. Her first thought was jewelry, as most of the noble people of both kingdoms boast with. When not wearing her armor, Janai liked to wear golden piercings on her ears and a ring on each hand, sometimes a few. Amaya never wore any kind, not even beneath her armor. Any kind of improvements for her armor, new scabbard, better saddle, a new breastplate, all these seemed as if she was gifting her as her comrade, not as her partner. 

And so she turned to the person who knew Amaya the best, as both a general and a person, her closet friend and interpreter, Gren. Janai did not know what to make of him the first time they met at the battlefield of the Storm Spire. Cheerful, friendly, with a lot of love towards Amaya as tears of relief streamed down his face, but he did not wield a sword, nor seemed to be involved in any kind of fighting. Still, as Janai grew to know Amaya, she grew to know Gren as well, and he was quick to get into her heart.

It still made it very awkward to speak to him about Amaya and her. "What do you think I should get Amaya for her nameday?" She asked, struggling to keep her gaze on Gren.

His eyes lit up at once. Janai gave him a cold stare, refusing to feel the heat rising on her cheeks, and he settled down and cleared his throat.

"I think she will appreciate something practical and nice, like a new belt for her scabbard, or even a baldric," he said.

Janai was not convinced. It was the type of gift she had already thought of and rejected. Amaya could get a baldric by herself if she desired. "Anything more personal?" She asked.

The spark in Gren's eyes returned. "How about flowers?" He clasped his hands together, a grin spreading from each ear to the other. "She likes red and blue lilies."

Her face crooked. It was a sweet idea at first thought, surprising her with her favorite kind of flower- Janai didn't know she had a favorite kind- but it wouldn't be a present, with the flowers withering after a week. "Thank you, Gren," she said.

Instead of returning to her chamber or going to seek Amaya in the training yard, Janai went to the stables. Her griffin was kept in a separate cabin, because she often scared the horses with her flaming tale, alone but at least safe. Janai gave her pale mane a stroke and her griffin pushed her face to hers. Janai unlocked the wooden door and mounted on her griffin when it stepped out. 

She estimated she should arrive back at sundown when her griffin spread her wings and began to shoot towards the sky. She preferred walking, or riding a mount that didn't fly, but her griffin got the job done quick, and she loved her. She could barely see the humans gaping at her from this height.

Lux Aurea loomed on the horizon after almost two hours of flying. The sun shined more strongly at his height, but thankfully the breeze was cooling, and Janai enjoyed every gush of it as she dismounted. The castle's guards bowed at her, calling her "Your Radiance". She hadn't adjusted to the title that belonged to her sister. One of the guards took her griffin's reins, and she told him she shouldn't take too long.

She knew what her destination was. The library. Her sister visited it more than her when they were young, but she still followed Kheesa everywhere. The Elf woman behind the main desk squeaked when Janai entered and lowered her head, bowing. Janai kept walking ahead, familiar with the corridors and turns of the library. What she wanted was in front of her, just in reach, a great leather-bound book in crimson and gold. It was heavy in Janai's hands, a weight she hadn't felt in years. Instead of waiting for the woman at the desk to write down the name of the book, Janai took out several golden coins out of her pocket and left it there, the librarian gaping at her.

This was an acceptable gift. Amaya was fond of reading, and Janai was sure she would love a foreign one, full of tales of bravery and honor, one that Janai knew too well.

Done with the present, Janai considered going back to the courtyard to retrieve her griffin, but something pulled her towards her chambers. A short stop, only to reunite with her room, with her castle. The chamber she shared with Amaya during her visits was very large and comfortable, neatly decorated and warm, but Janai missed the familiar feeling that rushed in along with her girlhood chamber.

It was as she had left it, pale curtains draped over the window, her featherbed's silk covers crimson and golden, the head-to-heel looking-glass by the dresser. Dust floated in the air, illuminated by the sunlight, but other than that, her chamber was kept tidy.

She stepped to the small table pressed against the wall by the dresser, a round looking-glass hanging above it. A few parchments were rolled unbroken on the rich wood, and Janai shifted her attention from them. She could read them once she would return.

There was something more important than the letters. She opened the drawer on the right, glittering jewelry welcoming her, and took out a box.

It turned out that humans didn't celebrate with a feast, or at least Amaya didn't, just as she expected. A festive supper was organized in Amaya's chamber and they all set around a circle-shaped table: Amaya, Janai, Callum, Rayla, King Ezran, Gren, and Corvus. They shared a somewhat fancier supper than most of the nights, and for dessert Corvus, had made Amaya's favorite treat, oatmeal raisin cookies. For a less healthy but sweeter option, Gren baked a vanilla and butter cookies cake. 

The sun was shining in this evening hour of summer when supper came to an end, and they all presented their gifts to Amaya. Callum had drawn a picture of himself, Ezran, and Amaya, secured behind a wooden frame. Rayla, still mildly uncomfortable around Amaya, gave her a new cloak for the coming winter. Ezran took part in Callum's gift, and his own was an unlimited number of hugs for his aunt. Gren bought her a new tunic, embroidered with gold and silver, while Corvus gave Amaya a new dagger, freshly forged and sharpen.

Amaya accepted them all with a grin that didn't leave her face. Janai was last to give her the book, and the kids, even Rayla, got up from their seats to take a look at it. Amaya flipped the old pages, stopping to study the detailed illustrations, her fingers moving along the ink. She thanked Janai, her eyes brimming with gratitude, and held her hand under the table as Callum carried off with the book, gushing about the drawings.

After the sun set, Janai helped Amaya store the left oatmeal raisin cookies and clear the table. Once the dishes were taken by the servants and they were left alone, Janai took a breath.

"Amaya," she reached out for her shoulder. She turned around, and Janai could feel the knot tightening in her throat. "I have one more gift," She held out both of her hands, signing as best as she could, and took out the little box.

Amaya's eyes went to the small gemstone inside, but returned to Janai as she spoke. "It's a Sunfire ruby," she said, and it was, a flat ruby in the shape of a circle, black ripples stretching on the surface, and the round edge was dipped in gold. "It was a gift from my mother. It was enchanted with runes, and meant for protection."

Amaya took out the gem and placed it in her palm, gazing at the combination of crimson, black, and gold, a smile growing on her face. "Thank you," she signed. "But shouldn't it have a chain?"

Janai's cheeks burned at that. "I have it," she took out the necklace, tiny links joined together. "I didn't think it was something you'd want."

Amaya took the necklace from Janai's hands, threaded it through the hole in the gem and held it out for Janai, who stepped behind Amaya and closed the clasp around her neck.

Amaya gazed down at the ruby resting on top of her tunic, bringing her fingers to the smooth surface. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she wrapped her arms around Janai's waist.

"You're welcome," she said, her voice low. Her hands slid to the back of Amaya's neck and pushed her into a kiss.


	3. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai practice at the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! this took me a while longer to write, because i've had a very busy two weeks, and i'm still not home at all. 
> 
> anyway, this prompt was requested by a lovely anon, i'll hope you'll like it!
> 
> also, once i'm done with all the prompts i have waiting in my ask box, i'm gonna open another fic collection called silver and gold, for modern au prompts. rules and everything will be on my tumblr when the times comes
> 
> in this fic i made janai super gay and i don't know if that's me influencing on her or just the way janai is
> 
> comments are really really welcomed. like, seriously. _really._
> 
> enjoy!

Amaya and Janai watched the sunset from one of the castle's balconies as it painted the dark blue sky with streaks of orange and pink. _We have been watching the same sun all this time_ , Janai thought, and glanced at Amaya who was leaning on the curved stone railing. So many decades of endless fighting, and all this time they had been watching the same sun, same moon, same stars. Two species that used to live amongst each other, torn by hatred, but not anymore.

Amaya turned to look at her, and at first, Janai thought she would remark her staring, but she signed something else, to her surprise. "Would you like to spar?"

That, she didn't expect. They have fought side by side months ago to the feet of the Storm Spire, and Janai visited Katolis, and Amaya, when time allowed her to do so. They dined together, rode together, spend time with Amaya's nephews together, all while Janai's affection towards Amaya grew deeper every day, but they never sparred together, not once.

Janai nodded. Even in this time of relative peace, her Sunfire sword was still strapped to her waist. She still donned her armor above her clothes, and so did Amaya, though she had discarded her shield in her chamber. The smoke Elven assassins were still roaming the human land, and most of the humans still bore ill feelings towards the Elves, even the ones who fought for them. Janai didn't blame them.

Amaya led her outside the castle and into the lukewarm evening, to one of the more secluded parts of the courtyard. She drew her sword, her back to Janai, and turned around once it was unsheathed, the heels of her boots sliding across the smooth stone floor.

Janai's hand closed around the golden hilt of her sword. She could feel its heat, even from within the scabbard. "This won't be a fair fight," she said, and tried to sign the last part of the sentence as well. Amaya has been teaching her, and she didn't want her lessons to go to waste.

"I don't want it to be," Amaya signed back, shrugging. "Don't hold back."

Janai didn't stop the smile that rose on her lips, mischievous. Not holding back was her favorite thing. "Alright," She unsheathed her sword from the scabbard, and the flames lit the evening darkness at once with a hiss. She held it in front of her, leveled to her shoulders, just like the first time she fought with Amaya, and winked. 

Amaya drove at her with a wide swing that would have hacked her head off if her sword wasn't already raised, but Janai skimmed to the side regardless, wide-eyed, and circled Amaya with the edge of her sword pointing right at her. Amaya leaned for another slash, and Janai resisted her first instinct to cut her sword in half. She dove to the side again, wanting to see how many other moves Amaya would come up with until she'd begin to repeat them. 

She knew her technic already, had experienced it not that long ago. Amaya wanted to disarm her, first, then push her into the floor. But Janai kept the grip around her hilt strong. She wouldn't let her knock it from her hand this time. 

The air was static, and Janai's blood was singing. Amaya hasn't turned frustrated just yet, and Janai saw she was mirroring her smile, faint but gleaming, the only spark another soldier would recognize. Her eyes darted over her from head to toe, trying to find a good angle to attack. 

With her eyes fixed on the side of her body, Janai came to block the attack before it would come, but the flat of Amaya's sword met her shoulder instead. She yelled in a mixture of both surprise and pain, then Amaya smacked her stomach. 

She raised a finger, _one._ Then another, _two._

Janai would have turned red with embarrassment with she wasn't growing angry. She swung at Amaya, one and twice, and thrice, to her chest, to her arms, to her knees, but instead of answering back with her steel, Amaya just stepped back, no longer smiling. 

Janai could barely feel the places Amaya hit her on. When she finally came with another swing, Janai answered with an upswing that cut half of her sword and sent it flying above their heads, leaving Amaya with the hilt. Her eyes flashed with agitation before she threw what was left of her sword away.

She was stronger than her, broader on her shoulders and heavier on her legs, but Janai was quicker, and she took the leap before Amaya could knock her off. She grabbed hold of both of Amaya's arms, twisted and pulled hard enough until she was on the floor, then she straddled her, one knee pressing on her thigh, and pointed her blade at her throat.

"Yield," she said, drawing short breaths. Amaya's eyes narrowed after realizing the state they were caught in, and Janai knew she wouldn't give up without a last fight. As pinned as she was, Amaya pushed her weight against Janai until she was flipped on her back. True to her word, she didn't let go of her sword despite Amaya's attempts to rip it from her hand, and as Amaya came to secure her right hand, Janai raised her sword to her back.

For a heartbeat the world was quiet. The wind has settled, and no sounds of people or anything else could be heard. Janai lowered her gaze from her sword, burning so brightly among the darkness, to Amaya's face. She had her wrist pinned down in a painful grip, and she was panting as well. In the light of her sword, her eyes became clearer.

"Call it even?" Janai said in a labored voice. The fight could go on for hours, and would end only with one of them injured. Amaya, most like it, with her sword cut in half, and Janai didn't want to reach that point.

Amaya's shoulders dropped and her whole body seemed to settle at her suggestion. Her weight was no longer pressed at its full force on Janai, and she nodded, getting up.

Janai let out a groan as she lifted herself and rolled her shoulders, feeling every tense muscle in them. Amaya offered her hand and Janai took it, getting to her feet as well.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath was still shorted, and the adrenaline began to fade, leaving her ecstatic and hollow. She watched as Amaya went to retrieve her broken sword, bending over as she picked the piece from the ground.

"You have to stop doing that," she signed, brushing her finger at the place where Janai's blade cut through.

"Then don't annoy me," Janai said, feeling now the sting of Amaya's flat swings on her shoulder and stomach.

Amaya just let out a laugh, shaking her head, and gestured for her to follow. They walked through that warm night back to the courtyard and into the safe walls of the castle, and only once they were well within Janai realized Amaya was taking leading her to her chamber. She has been there before a few times, enough to feel comfortable, but the heat still rose at her cheeks once Amaya shut the door behind her. 

Her room was lit only with a few torches burning on the walls, and an oil lamp placed on top of the round dining table. The full moon shined through the glass window, drapes pushed to the sides, on the soft covers of her featherbed. Her shield was leaned against the wall next to a low stand with a bottle of oil and a crumbled cloth.

Amaya threw the parts of her broken sword on the table. "I'm going to have to melt that," she said, a disappointed expression on her face that wasn't convincing at all. 

Janai was about to smirk when Amaya began to untie the straps holding her armor shoulder pieces to place, then her silver breastplate, and her pieces protecting her knees, leaving her with nothing but her soft tunic and breeches, dyed in blue. Janai was wide-eyed at first. It was rare of Amaya to remove her armor; in the few times she and Janai broke their fast, she had donned it as well, but Janai couldn't complain, since she had her armor too. 

A thought crossed Janai's mind that Amaya could remove her armor so quickly by herself, a skill Janai had mastered as well, after she refused to have a squire, and she loosened the straps of her scabbard before taking off her shoulder plates.

With her armor off, Janai suddenly felt the pain of Amaya's strikes on her again. She lifted her tunic to see the spot where Amaya smacked her already turning blue and purple. When she noticed Amaya walking towards the bed, she sat on the edge.

She had a cloth in her hand, twisted at the edges. Before Janai could ask, she leaned and pressed the ice on her side, her other hand sneaking to Janai's back. 

The coldness was enough to reduce the heat returning to Janai's face and she hissed when the cloth touched her skin, but still felt Amaya's open palm against her back. Thankfully, she drew away after a moment to roll up her sleeves and examine her own bruises. They were barely scrapes.

Janai glanced between herself and Amaya, turning over her arm and rubbing her reddening skin. She reached out and tapped Amaya's shoulder to gain her attention. "I'm beginning to think this fight wasn't fair towards me," she said, shifting the cloth higher on her arm, feeling the ice soaking through her tunic.

"Why is that?" Amaya asked and pulled her sleeves down.

"I can't hit you," she said and gestured at her sheathed sword, leaned against the table.

"You can," Amaya's smiled, and tugged at her collar until it was low enough. Janai didn't understand at first, but at a second look, she saw there was a scar starting from Amaya's collarbone, disappearing farther behind her tunic. It was faint, but it was there.

Janai could never forget. Her second fight with Amaya. She remembered her face as she stepped in, her Sunforged sword drawn. Amaya recognized her, and so did Janai. That particular slash didn't seem much at the time; it had barely penetrated through Amaya's stell armor, and she resumed to push them both off the rooftop, but perhaps Janai was wrong.

"I'm sorry," she said and signed as well, the feeling of speaking with her hands both challenging and rewarding.

Amaya shook her head ad brought her fingers to the shape of a circle, before flickering them. "It's okay."

Janai let out a breath in relief, a smile curling up on her lips. Fatigue washed over her and she gazed outside the window at the shining moon and drifting clouds, guessing just how late the hour must be. 

She rose to her feet, holding the cloth of ice. "Thank you for this. It was quite... enjoyable." Amaya only smiled and Janai returned her sword to its place on her waist. She scooped her shoulder plates by their straps, adding them to the cloth in her hand, and turned around. "Would you like to practice again?" She asked.

Amaya nodded, a spark in her eyes as they lingered on Janai.

"Good," she said. The room was awfully silent as they gazed on each other, Janai standing, as taut as a nooked arrow, Amaya sitting on the edge of her bed, slightly slumped, a knowing look on her face.

Janai gathered her things and walked to the door, but spun back at the entrance. "Good night."

Amaya raised her hand in a wave, leaned back, her other hand holding the wooden frame around the bed. Her hair fell across her face, and in the moonlight, the silver outlines of her tunic seemed to glim. Her eyes would not leave Janai as her smile grew wider, and she shut the door behind her.


	4. Burn Scars & Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai asks Amaya about Sarai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again. i am back with another prompt for lovely jaden (bi-janai on tumblr) who asked for janai and amaya talking about their sisters or janai kissed amaya's burned hand. and i was like "why not both?". also i trying not to end this chapter with a kiss, because it's the third time in 4 prompts, but i couldn't not do that. the ending almost made me tear up, too. it's a thing
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

  
Janai watched the pictures, her eyes lingering on every stroke of the coal pencil. In this dimmed, orange light of the sunset, the colors seemed to darken behind the glass partition, secured by the wooden frame. She had known they were here, on the long stand by the side of Amaya's bed. She knew who the drawings stood for: one with Amaya's sister, the Queen, her husband, and their two children, only a year or two younger than what they were now, as if their parents lived to see them reach their ages. The second drawing was of the Queen again, but this time, only Amaya stood by her side, smiling. 

Janai never asked, but she knew it was Callum who drew these pictures. Once he came, eyes sparkling, and asked if he can see her sword, so he could draw it. Janai had let him, holding the hilt with an iron grip, as Callum glanced between the burning blade and his paper. She recognized his lines and curves, the likeness of the image, even the black color of the coal.

She also knew Amaya's sister died, a long time ago. A Queen of Katolis, mother of two sons, comfortable in armor as she was in silk dresses. Amaya didn't share anything more than her name; maybe her love for sweets, what had been her favorite color, but nothing more. 

Janai spun around to find Amaya already gazing at her, from the edge of her featherbed, her eyes foggy with sadness and knowingness. Janai knew she could guess the question forming in her mind, but she asked anyway. "Amaya," she began, spelling every letter of her name. "Will you tell me of your sister?"

Amaya inclined her head in response, sighing, but she lifted her head and gestured for Janai to come forward all the same. She inched closer to the bed, wanting to take Amaya's hands in hers but fought the urge to let her speak.

Another night came to Janai, a few moons ago, when the death of her sister was still freshly burned in her mind. She had been staring at the canopy for hours, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, the sound of her sister's scream, the image of her ashes fading into nothing, and she had carefully rolled off from the bed to the joined chamber. 

In the safety of that darkness, she had allowed the tears to wash over her face, quieting her sobs with a palm over her mouth, but Amaya was a trained soldier just like her, and her slight movement must have woken her up, because the next thing Janai felt was her hand on her shoulder.

She had been worried at first to be found in such a vulnerable state, but the mask on Amaya's face was only of sympathy, and she sat down and took Janai's hands in hers, before embracing her.

When they broke apart, Amaya refused to let her gaze fall from her. Janai blinked the coming tears away, and one look at Amaya told her no question needed to be asked; she already knew the reason.

"Does it get better?" Janai had asked, trying to control her trembling lips.

The hesitation in Amaya's features had shown her there was no clear answer of yes or no as she drew her hands away. "The pain will fade, sometimes for weeks or months, but it can hit you in the most unexpected places." Janai tried to understand through blurry eyes and aching head, and all of Amaya's words passed. "You will never forget your sister, however. You shouldn't. That is the important part."

Janai dropped her head, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She loathed this feeling, this feeling of weakness, her shoulders shuddering, her breaths withering. All her life, she had been strong, for herself, for her sister, and could not help but feel as if she was failing someone by breaking down. "I'm sorry," she placed her soaked hands on her legs and straightened for Amaya to understand her.

"Don't be," She shook her head and brushed Janai's tear stroked cheek.

Now it was Janai's turn to offer Amaya all of her love and kindness in exchange for her confine. "Sarai died seven years ago, just outside of the border," she began, and from the way her fingers moved Janai worried this conversation could be burdening on her already, but still, Amaya persisted. "We went on a mission to obtain the heart of a monster that would warm the lands of our freezing kingdoms. I was injured," she tapped the scar on her cheek with a faint smile that disappeared as soon as it came. "We were on our way back when the King of the Dragons discovered we invaded his land."

A shiver went down Janai's spine. Avizandum. She had never seen a dragon before the Dragon Prince, a joyful little creature, the key to the end of a decades years old war. Throughout all of Xadia, it was known that a human was the one to slay Avizandum and destroy his precious son, his egg. It was a miracle to see the Dragon Prince alive and well. 

His mother, however, inspired more fear and awe than simple affection. In the aftermath of the battle beneath the Storm Spire, after the cries of pain had calmed down, she awakened from her long-lasting sleep to reunite with her son. A magnificent being, the Dragon Queen, with a voice that shook the earth and reached the stars. A force to be dealt with respect, and not to mistaken by her motherly tending. 

Janai didn't wish to know her mate from a short distance. Thunder, she was told that was the name the humans gave him, and for once perhaps the humans were right. The stories told bolts of lightning would spark as he roared, soaring through the air, powerful enough to defeat an entire army with a flick of his wing. Janai didn't know who their party consisted of besides Amaya, Queen Sarai, King Harrow and the bastard who murdered her sister, but she imagined none would be enough for Avizandum, not when taken by surprise.

"Sarai rode to aid Viren, who went after the Queens who joined us," A shadow of burning hatred passed in Amaya's eyes as she mentioned Lord Viren, but it did not linger for more than a heartbeat. "She never came back. I didn't know until we crossed the border back."

Janai gaped at that. She remembered her sister's death, every lasting second of her entire body disintegrating into ash. She remembered how heat flowed down her veins, unlike in any other moment, flaming her skin with ferocity. She remembered how she hit the ground after Amaya tackled her, how she pinned her down and forced her to look at her face. 

Stunned, she drew back, Amaya's words swirling in her mind. She had not truly been with her sister at her final moments. If she was, she wouldn't have died at all, or maybe Janai would have died with her. But not to see, not to know for hours later... Perhaps it was for the better, the agony across Amaya's face told her otherwise.

"Amaya, I'm so sorry," she brought her hands to her face for a moment, to press them against her shoulders.

Amaya glanced up. "Sometimes I fear," she trailed off, hands trembling, and Janai worried she might avert her eyes for good. "Sometimes I fear I'll forget how she looked, or the sight of her laughing, or all of our years together."

"You won't," she couldn't resist brushing her knuckles over Amaya's cheekbone, lips curled up in a smile. "You have two lovely nephews to remind you of her every day. She'd be proud of you."

Amaya nodded, matching Janai's smile as she leaned into her touch. Janai hoped she believed the truthness of her words, that there was no emptiness in them. Her gaze drifted down to Amaya's lap, where her hands were resting, and a wave of an overwhelming urge washed over her.

Without thinking, she turned over Amaya's right hand. Three winding lines were engraved into her palm, their center reddned. The edges were darker than Amaya's skin, and they pulled into it. Janai's fingers ghosted over each burned line, recalling the steam swirling from Amaya's hand as she held her down. When she peeked up, Amaya's eyes were lidded, lips parted as if suppressing a question. Janai raised their joined hands, feeling such righteousness as their fingers caught together, and planted a kiss on Amaya's scarred palm. 

Amaya let out a quiet breath and the tips of her fingers grazed Janai's lips. Janai leaned over and pressed her forehead against Amaya's, relishing in her warmth before tilting her hand to capture her palm with a kiss again. This time Amaya shifted closer and heaved Janai's chin, before pressing a featherlight kiss to her. 

Janai melted into her effortlessly, familiar with the taste of her lips and every movement of her body. She snaked her hands to the back of Amaya's neck and ran her fingers through the dark ends of her hair. She opened to Amaya without any resistance, accepting all that she would give her, and her skin tingled in the wake of Amaya's fingers as they trailed beneath the hem of her tunic. 

Her heart skipped a beat when Amaya broke the kiss for air, blinking without end. When her ragged breathing settled, she interlaced her hands with Janai's, each finger perfectly placed in the space between her own. She pressed their tangled hands between them, feeling the vibration in Janai's chest every time she inhaled, and claimed Janai's lips again.


	5. Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai goes to Callum and Rayla for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to the fifth prompt! this was requested by an anon: callum and rayla giving janai bad dating advice. also, i wanna thank my followers to responding to my crowdsourcing, because i had no idea what bad advice they'd give janai. there's a joke inside the fic, i hope you'll get it?
> 
> also i got one more prompt to fill before i'm gonna open them up again! and i posted chapter one of my modern au collection, [silver and gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893332/chapters/52256299), and i'm gonna take prompts for that too
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

Janai had no idea why she was doing this. She was an Elven woman grown, had been for quite some time. She had been training to be the finest Knight in all of Xadia since the day she was old enough to wish something, and succeeded in that. She had risen to be the Golden Knight, commander of all the forces of Lux Aurea, and even gotten herself a burning sword, sunforged in her very own tower. 

Most importantly, she has had partners before. Not during the most recent years, when the tension with the human kingdoms rose at the border, but she had partners. Yet there she was, standing in front of the young Moonshadow Elf, Rayla, and her human boyfriend, Callum, asking for advice.

It was clear the two were inseparable. Wherever Rayla went, so did Callum, and vice versa. It was as if they were joined at the hip, or hands in their case. She didn't know when the spark between them started- and didn't care- but they seemed very close at the Storm Spire, when they held hands in front of the Dragon Queen. 

Perhaps it would have been better if Rayla wasn't there. Janai had no problem patronizing humans, but Rayla seemed to be stuck to Callum's side at all times. Perhaps it was better if Callum wasn't there, since the topic very much involved his aunt, but then Janai would ask advice from a girl half her age. So no, there was no good way to do this.

"Callum," she began, already feeling her throat being tied into knots. "I was wondering, what does Amaya like?"

The boy stared at her, trying to understand. Her eyes glanced away from his face for a moment, taking in the runes he had carefully drawn on his arms. "She saved my life, when she could have killed me. I would like to repay her."

"Oh," Callum's eyes lit up at that, but they darkened in concentration right away as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "She is very fond of my drawings, if you can draw." Janai cringed at that. The only time she drew was when renewing her marks, and even that took a lot of effort and curses. Callum continued when she did not sway. "Or get her sword sharpened," _No, not a squire._ She doubted Amaya let anyone take her sword. "Or a new pair of gloves, she seems to like these now." _Oh. Right. Shit._

Rayla rolled her eyes and raised her arm across Callum's chest before he could go own with his babbling. "Callum, stop."

"Wait, why?" He turned to his girlfriend, features falling.

"She isn't looking for a gift," Rayla shifted her eyes from Callum to give Janai a very pointed look. "She likes her."

"No, I do not," Janai was quick to cross her arms, and silently cursed the rising heat on her cheeks.

"You held hands in front of the Dragon Queen." The unimpressed expression on Rayla's face was something that could only be connected to Moonshadow Elves.

"That doesn't mean anything," Janai shot at her, wondering why was she arguing with a fifteen years old girl.

"Sure, Janai." Rayla shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"She thinks you think she's cute!" Callum shouted, barging in before Janai could respond.

The entire world went quiet. Birds stop singing above, the wind settled down, even Janai's labored breaths from Rayla's accusations. "What?" She asked.

"She thinks you like her," Callum repeated, and tapped once on his chin. "That's what she signed when you arrived at the Storm Spiral. I think she likes you back."

Janai's cheeks burned at earnest now as she remembered how Amaya smiled after she called her her prisoner, and how the smile lingered in her eyes while she signed to her nephew. Janai understood only one word, that tap on her chin, but she thought Amaya said she was cute, not the other way around.

"This... might be true," she swallowed. "How do I know?"

The spark returned to Callum as he inhaled. "There are so many things you can do," he covered his mouth and looked around. "You can take her to the gardens, which are beautiful, or one of the balconies during the sunset, or show her some trick with your magic sword, or-"

"Or," Rayla, being the voice of reason, lifted a finger and an easy grin. "You could ask her out..."

"In sign language!" Callum called and receiving encouraging nods from Rayla. 

Janai had a really bad feeling about this. Signing with her hands... learning a new language was too difficult the older you got. But she was the Golden Knight, and some finger spelling would not get in her way. Besides, it was a nice gesture. Amaya had been taught to read lips to understand the hearing, perhaps she should study her language too. 

"Okay. Teach me."

Callum took her hand and rushed towards a wooden bench. Underneath a great maple tree, she sat in front of him as Rayla slumped behind, and readied herself.

"Alright," Callum rubbed his hands together. "So, you want to sign, would you like to go to..."

"Dinner," Rayla put in from behind, looking rather satisfied.

"Yes, dinner," Janai agreed.

"Okay, follow me. Do you want," Callum first tapped his thumb and index finger together, pointed and Janai, then lifted his hands, palms up, and curled his fingers. "To go to dinner?" He moved two fingers towards her, then closed one hand and brought it to his mouth, before lowering it to his other hand, resting flat.

Janai mimicked his motions. She expected it to be harder, with her four fingers especially, but it went easier than she thought it would be, and she repeated the movements with Callum for a few more times. He drew each sign on his notebook and tore the page for her, and she continued to practice the signs alone in her room, the feeling of anxiousness calming down after each time she successfully finished the sentence.

Finally, the evening came. Janai smoothed her clothing in front of the looking glass one last time. She chose a crimson overtunic, similar to the one she always wore, but with different gold patterns, a sharp neckline, and none of her armor. Her breeches were black instead of her usual white, and she pinned her hair with a golden brooch.

She left the castle in favor of the courtyard, where she hoped Amaya was finishing her nightly training. And she was, scooping up some straw that leaked from a dummy with multiple stab wounds. Janai beamed at the sight of her and approached forward.

She tapped Amaya on her shoulder, as she learned it was a polite way to gain attention, and Amaya turned around. Her stern features grew softer as she realized it was Janai, and her eyes hovered over her.

"Hey," Janai smiled, and the feeling of nervousness began to rise in her stomach.

"Hey," Amaya raised a hand. "How are you?" She shifted two bent hands with her thumbs sticking up towards her, and pointed.

"I'm fine," she made the letters O and K, with a bit more stiffness than she intended, and Amaya's smile grew. She had been practicing since the battle of the Storm Spire was over, and even before that with Kazi. Every letter she remembered made her chest fill with pride. "You really did a number on it," she gestured at the spilling dummy.

She let out a short breath and moved her hand through her hair. "It was nothing."

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment. The half-full moon shined on Amaya's dark clothes with its blue light, and a warm summer night breeze passed between them. Janai braced herself. It was time. "I want to ask you something," she said, breaking the silence. "Do you," she began, tapping her fingers together and pointing at Amaya just like how Callum showed her, but when she tried to produce the next sign, her mind was blank.

She dropped her head and stared at the ground, trying to remember the sign for want. Heat rose on her cheeks. This was ridiculous. She was the Golden Knight, yet one question sent her into a blackout. 

Amaya tapped on her shoulder. When Janai looked up, she expected to meet mockery, but Amaya had a patient expression on her face, if somehow amused. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Janai straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to supper?" She asked, signing this time.

Amaya's eyes widened at the speed and the corner of her lips curled up in a smile. "Yes I'd like," she nodded and put her hand on her hip.

Janai's cheeks reddened, and she was grateful for the darkness. "Good," she touched her chin with three fingers. "I'll see you later, then."

Amaya nodded again and waved. Janai took that as a goodbye and left, glowing with pride. 


	6. Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai finds Amaya passed out after the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt number six asked by an anon who wanted amaya passing out in xadia and janai finding her. in hindsight, this should have been more amaya pov focused, but it's a remix of my other fic [my thoughts will echo your name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698809/chapters/51755191), and i wanted to write that scene from janai's pov
> 
> also, prompts are now open on my tumblr, for this collection and for [silver and gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/%0A21893332/chapters/52256299) too. i posted [the rules](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/post/189902468175/prompts-rules-im-opening-prompt-requests-again) if anyone wanna request anything
> 
> next time, amaya helps janai relax
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

Janai was about to return to the border. She matched forward, alone, through the grass fields, leaving Lux Aurea and its golden houses behind. It was the third time she made this path in the past sennight to the border. Most days she was more than content to sleep beside the flowing lava waterfall, pooling beneath the rocky mountain, the heat blazing on her face.

Her troops sent her a message that the tension was raising at the border between the two kingdoms, and Janai had to leave her sister's side. A message wasn't necessary to tell the tension was present; it had been there since the humans dare to build their puny post and claim a part of Xadia as if it was their own. 

A few human soldiers were nothing to her. They were slower and likely to succumb to fear, their weapons were primitive and magicless. Janai cut through their pathetic metal like thin paper. None of them could anger her more than she already was. They were nothing.

All but one. Their general. She was different than the others. Janai could tell that from the moment she laid her eyes on her. She radiated strength and respect, and was skilled enough to overthrow three of Janai's troops at once, without any hesitation. That wasn't the only thing special about her. She didn't show a hint of fear when Janai drew her Sunforged sword, only further determination, and was bold enough to catch Janai off guard and nearly kick her over the edge. During their second encounter, she pushed threw the Sunfire Elves while her human soldiers were frozen, and they quickly followed her lead. What caught Janai's eyes the most was that she never grunted, never cursed, never shouted her soldier words of encouragement. 

It was a long road from Lux Aurea to the border, but Janai didn't want to bother her Tiger Tooth, and she needed time to collect her thoughts and fuel her hatred towards the humans for the coming fight. The sun shined brightly on the cloudless sky as creatures surfed through the summer Xadian air. Janai accepted the warm as it was and continued forward.

She found herself almost excited to see the general again. This time she wouldn't catch her off guard, and Janai would win. She had already harmed her during their last fight, a shallow cut starting from her shoulder after the general boasted at her to come forward. She had shined her armor last night and practiced with her sword as well, mimicking some of the moves the general had used on her. No, the next duel would be her victory.

Janai descended a low hill. The grass grew quickly on Xadia, but she could still see her old footsteps in her mind. The weather wouldn't remain so calm once she entered the border, with the steamy lava and the darkness of the caves. Not fresh air, but rather the smell of smoke and ashes, and always, always death. 

The loss of life didn't bother her as much as the constant effort. Humans started this centuries-long war when they grew dissatisfied and greedy with what the already had, and created another kind of magic, Dark Magic, taking the energy of magical creates from Xadia and turning it into their own power. The humans began and the humans endured and Janai had to spend the last year with the border as her home.

Soon enough the lush green fields disappear into a harsher ground that cracks under Janai's boots, with nothing growing from within it. The scenery leading to the breach is familiar, one she had memorized: dry soil with dense air that becomes hotter with each step, with boulders rising from the ground.

Her mind returns to the border. A mere week ago, they had claimed the outpost the humans established. Even if she had lost that fight when the general tossed her Sunforged sword away, and humans still scattered, and haven't returned yet. Despite having her sword kicked away, the humans retrieved further back into their own lines, and Janai considered it a good mark for the Xadian side.

Her thoughts snap when she passes a rock and spots a hint of silver at the corner of her eyes. Janai turns around at once, expecting some animal, but she meets something entirely different. Her eyes widen. The general, no doubt. She could never forget her blue clothes, her silver armor, the blackness of her hair. Her first instinct is to draw her sword, but the general is lying still against the rock, her head leaned against her shoulder.

Janai drops her stance, releasing her shoulders and arms from their ready to attack state. She examines the general further. She doesn't seem to be awake. Her skin looks red and flushed, and a thin layer of sweat covers her forehead. What is she doing here?

She had always been prepared for every scenario. Dueling with the enemy, having the enemy kill one of her own, killing in return. Taking captives or being captured. Tortured, even. _Anything._ But not this, not having her worst enemy unconscious in front of her.

Her first thought was to kill her, at once. Push her flaming sword through her heart, or slice her throat open. She was the greatest threat to Xadia she had seen in moons. The human army would dissolve into chaos if their general would die. She could hear her sister in her mind. _Disgusting human, daring to invade Xadia. She should die._

Janai only closed her hand to a fist and cursed. She wouldn't kill her, not like this, defenseless and unresponding. The general was a burden, but she was a warrior all the same, and deserved to die with honor. And Janai needed to find out what she was doing in Xadia anyway.

With a heavy heart, she kneeled in front of the general, every nerve in her body still alert, waiting for any sign of movement. She reached behind her and slid her shield from her back, and tossed it to the ground. After, she untied her breastplate as well and placed it next to her shield.

She sat on her heels for a moment, eyes darting around the general, waiting for her to wake up. She must have passed out from the heat that gathered within her from the border, and the warmness of Xadia only heavied on her further. Still, Janai didn't like that she was here. It means she'd return to her platoon to find it broken.

Regardless, she inched closer to her again and took out a handkerchief, as well as her water skin. She soaked the fabric until the crimson went darker and almost recoiled when she leveled her cheek. Janai was used to heat, but her skin was burning, even for her. She dabbed the cloth on her forehead and cheeks, the bridge of her nose and beneath her chin. 

Her eyes fluttered open and fixated on the figure in front of her with a sharp glare. Before Janai could respond, Amaya grabbed her wrist. Janai drew in back just in time to unsheathe her sword and point its blade to Amaya's throat.

Quietly panting, Amaya's eyes lowered to the flaming tip near her skin before they returned to Janai. Still holding her arm with an iron grip, she slid her sword with a metallic hiss and rose on uncertain feet, poising her blade at Janai's chest.

Janai took the time to settle her breathing as well. She didn't try to yank her hand away, knowing the general wouldn't allow her. It seems like they would spend the next hours standing like this, caught in each other's hold, if not for one solution. Words.

"You passed out," Janai began, and Amaya's eyes narrowed in return. This was no lie, both of them knew. Despite her strong stance and sword pointing right at Janai, her face was still reddened, and Janai could feel the weakness in her bones. "You are unwell. You need to sit and drink," she continued, voice commanding there was no other choice, but Amaya shook her head anyway.

Janai sighed. "I will not fight you like this." She wouldn't be the first to lay down her sword, but she opened her grip around Amaya's hand. The general's eyes went down to where she held Janai, as if questioning her decision, before Janai bent over, without taking her blade nor her eyes off from Amaya, and grabbed her water skin from the ground. "Drink." She threw it at Amaya.

She caught the water skin with her free hand, letting Janai go, and realized her the meaning of her action only when Janai stepped back. She offered her no smirk or glare in response, and Amaya only eyed the water before draining them all, and let the water skin fall when she finished, not leaving a drop for Janai.

She sighed again. This would be a long day.


	7. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai is stressed from all the work of becoming a queen, and Amaya helps her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the seventh prompt! i wanna wish you all a happy new year, i hope everything goes well for you. this prompt is for jeem (nightworldlove on tumblr) who requested amaya massaging janai and helping her relax, with a little bit something extra. i wanted to keep this safe for work, but there's a little scene with suggestions of something more explicit that i posted on my tumblr- [here](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/post/190022908840/i-have-a-degree-in-smut-and-tenderness-with-her) (ignore the time difference). i got a little carried away with this prompt because i was afraid it would be too short, but i think it's the longest one i've written so far. maybe the first one is the longest, i don't know
> 
> i keep ending chapters with kisses and i'm sorry about that. i don't know why i keep doing that
> 
> next time: amaya and janai meeting as kids, which will be posted in [silver and gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893332/chapters/52256299)
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

The crown was heavy on Janai's head. Not Khessa's crown, not yet, but it was heavy nonetheless. With each step that Janai took down the corridor from the council chamber, she could feel its weight growing, as well as her aching muscles. She has gotten used to barely sleeping at night, when she still spent most of her days at the stronghold at the Breach, but this was different. Her featherbed had all the comfort the hard ground at the border lacked, but Janai still found herself tossing and turning each night.

She never imagined stepping into Khessa's shoes would be easy. She never imagined stepping into them at all, not as long as she was the Golden Knight and her sister still had many shine bright years to produce an heir, or declare of one. Khessa always had the political mind, the patience, the sternness required for a queen, and all that Janai wanted to do was fly on her Tiger Tooth to a faraway place, to fight. To sleep on solid ground, as harsh as it was, and laugh with her comrades while making awful food over the fire. All she ever wanted was to lead, and be her sister's protector.

At the latter she failed, and she didn't bother to convince herself otherwise. If she had listened earlier, if she had gotten to the Sunforge mere minutes before, if she had thought clear enough to realize a human couldn't know what happened to her grandmother three centuries ago, she could have prevented Khessa's death. She wouldn't have had to watch her disintegrate into ashes. She wouldn't have dreaded the day of her coronation.

And she would never have found out that she couldn't cut through political problems with a swing of her sword. It has been nearly two moons since they purified the Sunforged, and daylight returned to the golden city of Lux Aurea. It took half a dozen of Sunfire mages, their ranks low to high alike, and the possibility of their death, including Janai's, should the corruption reach them. Janai could never forget the beating of her heart as she kneeled on the surface of the Sunforge, clutching the staff with both of her hands. 

She had hoped the darkness receding would free the people of Lux Aurea from the fear. It did nothing but the opposite. The following day, the throne room was flooded with citizens. She had been present in many of Khessa's audiences with their people, but never like this. The people outstretched their hands to hand, shouting for explanations, threatening to leave, grieving for their dead. For the first time in her life, Janai almost turned on her heels to run away.

It was almost a comfort Amaya wasn't there to witness the chaos. Janai had sent her a letter the night when the Sunforge was purified, and Amaya replied as quickly as the first ray of light, congratulating her and telling her she hoped she was safe. Janai sent back that she was well, but the truth was that her hands trembled when she was left alone with her thoughts. She did not have a single idea of how to manage Lux Aurea, and she didn't want Amaya to see her in such a weak state. 

Day by day, Janai learned to know who her council was. Who supervised the coin, who supervised the food, who was more clever and who was more hotblooded, and who knew her people the best. After the light returned, the first thing she told her council was that they needed to expand the city's protection, and messages were sent to the Earthblood Elves asking for their aid, as well as a few Sunfire mages. Janai wished she could get it all down with a snap of her fingers, but resources were precious and hard to find, for spells as critical as the ones that would seal Lux Aurea from the outside. She barely had a few spare hours to visit those who remained of her army, and even then she felt as if something had changed. She was both their commander still, but also a queen, yet to be crowned. Her priorities had shifted.

Her army wasn't the only thing to take the toll of her coming coronation. After the battle of the Storm Spire, Amaya had returned to Katolis, to help her nephew king. A portion of her battalion still claimed the Breach, despite the newfound peace, and despite the fact that Amaya had blown up the only passageway connecting Xadia and Katolis. Janai didn't blame her for leaving, nor for keeping a company on the Breach intact. They sent messages back and forth, and just reading Amaya's neat writing brought a smile to Janai's face, but she was much happier when Amaya came to visit. She would not leave Lux Aurea herself, not before getting used to being a queen. She was too afraid to step out of her city at such time of struggle, so Amaya had to come visit herself.

Sometimes Janai wished she didn't come at all. Her companionship brought immense joy and relief to Janai, but the peace was still new, and most Elves on the more further sides of Xadia didn't know about the battle of the Storm Spire, that the humans fought each other to protect the Dragon Prince. She doubted the other Elves knew the Dragon Queen had risen from her illness, and that her baby was alive. Amaya was the strongest person Janai had ever met, but traveling by herself on Xadia was beaconing for danger. Moreover, Janai's affairs to handle didn't disappear whenever Amaya was around, and their time together was determined by whenever she had a moment to breathe. During council meetings, her mind drifted to Amaya, and she wondered how she was passing the time while Janai was hearing repeated complaints from the citizens. 

The corridor came to an end, and with it, the great hall opened. Janai sighed as soon the throne, her throne, came to view. She disliked sitting on it as much as she disliked the design of the crown she would receive soon; it was too golden and cold, and her muscles began to ache when she was seated for a long time, even more than when she was fighting. 

It did not matter. A queen needed to do what was expected of her, even when it was painful. She was about to take the first step when someone entered the hall.

"Amaya," she turned around. Amaya walked forward and waved, a grin on her face. She was dressed in a blue tunic with silver linings, grey breeches, her usual gloves, and none of her armor, though her sword was strapped to her waist as always.

Janai stepped to meet her halfway and Amaya took her hands as soon as they were close. A simple gesture, that still made Janai's cheek flush with heat. They had admitted their feelings to each other a few moons back, but still preferred to keep their relationship a secret. Janai assumed Amaya's nephew might have known, but certainly not her court.

Amaya released her hands. "Are you busy?" She pointed and spelled the last word.

"No, I've just finished a council meeting. I have a few spare hours," she said.

The smile on Amaya's face grew. "Would you like to spar?"

Janai sighed and glanced at the golden floor. She had planned to visit some of the castle's lords, the Master of Scrolls, the head of the kitchens, but it seemed as if Amaya had hoped for something else. Truth to be told, Janai had no half a mind for sparring, but perhaps it would be a good way to distract her, even for a short time. "Yes, I'd like that."

Amaya nodded, took her hand again, and led them both to their chamber, Janai's royal chamber. She had refused to move into Khessa's chamber, which was fit for a queen, saying that their rooms were almost identical. She wouldn't sleep well in her bedchamber, anyway. 

Amaya pushed the door open and crossed their bedchamber quickly, and Janai could only take a short glimpse of the room they left this morning; The bed was made with crimson and gold sheets, the curtains were draped, and some dust shined through the afternoon light. 

They walked through the room into a narrow corridor and up a flight of stairs, to a private hall that served as Janai's practice place. It was a great room, enough to fit all of the guests that were invited to her coronation, with pale tiles and several pillars on the side of the room. The wall in front of the entrance was made of glass, overlooking the gardens below and the Sunforge. 

Janai expected Amaya to spring into action and take her stance as she always did when they sparred, but she slowed down her pace when they entered. She followed her gaze to find a blanket laid on the floor, with a basket and two crystallized goblets.

"Amaya, what is this?" He face fell, and she removed her hand holding her sword's hilt. "I thought you wanted to spar."

Amaya circled her, her brow sharp. "Do you want to spar?"

It was clear that her act was crumbling. She was never good at pretending. "No," she sighed.

The expression on Amaya's face softened. "I know you too well," she brought her hand from her chin to the other. "What you need is to relax."

Janai did her best not to roll her eyes, but her hand closed into a fist. "This is very nice, truly, but I duties to take care of."

Amaya wasn't swayed easily. "Lux Aurea won't fall if you're absent for an hour. You have your advisors."

She scoffed. "That is not the point-"

Amaya raised a hand to cut her off and took a step forward. "If you can't trust them with this small issue, you can't trust them at all," she signed.

Janai held back this time and stared into Amaya's eyes. There was no anger in them, not a touch, but rather a reassurance in their firmness, and Janai realized her words were of experience. Amaya was a general, the head of Katolis' army, with hundreds of troops beneath her. When she was gone from the Breach, she entrusted it in the hands of her commanders and officers, and it held. 

"Thank you," Janai said, and took a peek behind her shoulder. "That looks lovely."

Amaya placed Janai's arm in the crook of her elbow before they sat down. Janai brushed the blanket as Amaya took out two plates from the basket, tracing the careful decorations that were sewn to the soft fabric. To her surprise, she saw Amaya taking out a honeyed pie and cutting a piece for both of them, one of her favorite treats. The honey was taken from the inside of the golden oranges that were planted in the eastern side of Lux Aurea, and it was the sweetest thing Janai had ever tasted. After Amaya laid the plate to her feet, she watched as she poured them the wine, and savored every detail of her face as she did so.

She began with the pie, and the taste engulfed her mouth immediately. The bread was crusty and well baked, and blended with the thick honey perfectly. She washed the bite down with a sip from the wine, that was sharper in its taste, and sparked down her throat. 

"Good?" Amaya asked and raised her glass to her lips. 

"Yes, very," she nodded, and felt as if she should be the one asking the question. Amaya was still getting familiar with Xadian food. 

They dined in silence, with the warm sun shining through the glass window. Janai glanced at the drifting clouds and birds surfing through the ever-blue sky, thinking how grateful and relieved she is everything returned to as it was before. As long as she would be queen, darkness would never return to Lux Aurea again, this was the only promise she knew. 

Amaya was all but dashing. Janai observed her as she ate and took another sip from the wine, leaning back on her elbow. She almost seemed as if Lux Aurea was her home, and Janai thought she could get used to it, to Amaya coming to know Lux Aurea as well as the back of her hand, and not be just a visitor who came and left.

After they were done, Amaya clapped her hand on her thigh. Janai stared at her, uncomprehending, and Amaya only waved her hand, telling her to come over, and patted her leg again. Janai, still uncertain, lowered her goblet and got up from the blanket. When she was close enough, Amaya motioned her to turn around, and Janai dropped with her back to her.

She was about to turn her head around and ask Amaya what was her meaning, when her two hands grasped her shoulders and began to knead them. Janai remained frozen for a moment as Amaya's hands massaged her, and she understood her intent and laughed.

Amaya stopped as soon as Janai hunched forward with laughter, and she shifted so she could see her lips. "Are you serious?" She tried to sign because of her trembling lips, but her hands were shaking as well.

"You are more tensed than a nocked arrow," Amaya answered with an easy smile on her face. "Are you feeling yourself?"

"Can you feel yourself?" Janai let out another laugh and waved a finger between the two of them. "Alright, continue," she returned to her position and settled herself, taking a deep breath. 

She felt Amaya weaving a few of her dreadlocks together before her hands came back to her sore shoulders. She could feel every one of Amaya's fingers, almost reaching her collarbones, as well as her thumb that circled her shoulder blades. Janai lifted and rolled them in response, a quiet moan of relief escaping her lips as she considered she didn't feel how much pressure she held within her, and let herself close her eyes.

Amaya moved to her forearms next, pressing into Janai's skin, lowering further down to her elbow whenever she felt she loosened a spot enough, and she did. Soon enough, Janai melted into her touch and gave up sitting straight to lead against her chest. Amaya smiled with each shuddering breath and a raise of her shoulders, and pressed the tips of her fingers to the back of her neck, careful not to hurt. Janai's skin was so soft, despite the scars that decorated it, and she planted a light kiss to her hand when she was done. 

"Thank you," Janai said, with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"You're welcome," she brought Janai into a quick kiss and back away just enough to see her eyes. "You know," she touched two fingers to her temple. "I can think of another way to calm you down."

A smile rose on the corner of Janai's lips and she stirred closer, closing any gap between them. "Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow and draped her arms around Amaya's neck.

Amaya nodded, mirroring her smile, as her hand dragged on Janai's back to the tied laces at the hem of her tunic, and she pushed her into another kiss.


	8. Fear and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the foot of the Storm Spire, Amaya isn't thrilled to get up on Janai's inferno-tooth tiger, but Janai reassures her the beast won't hurt her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! this took me some time. i had a very long, long week and a half. this was requested by an anon on my tumblr, i hope i did this prompt some justice. i have to say that i'm really fond of the ending :)
> 
> next up - sarai finds out about janai, modern au, in the silver and gold collection. one of my favorite prompts i've received so far, i've been waiting to write it for _weeks._ side note, i am taking a tiny break from updating these prompts because janaya week is coming in two days and i gotta be prepared for that! and i can't write 2 fics on the same time. the prompts for this week will be published here too, of course, under a title i'm still working on
> 
> also i'm just gonna mention that i listened to hayley kiyoko's new song "she" today and it's amazing, i'm listening to it on repeat right now, and you should all check it out, it's really great
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

Amaya had to give it to her; Janai handled the grief far better than she had with Sarai. Her sobs quieted after a moment and Amaya lifted her weight from her after she was sure she wouldn't lunch forward again, and Janai rose from the dark ground. Last tears streaked down her face as she gazed at what used to be the golden steeple, the pitch-black sky, the stars that were absent a few mere minutes ago, and the Sunforge, circled and engulfed by that swirling corruption of red and purple. She couldn't imagine a worse scenario, Janai's sister murdered, her home destroyed. 

Her captor turned around, and the sadness in her eyes turned into anger and determination. "I need to gather the city's forces. He won't stop here."

The world has always been silent for Amaya, but now she could almost feel it twice as hard, as if she was Janai. Screams and running and chaos, and now after Viren eclipsed the sun of Lux Aurea, everything went as still as calm water. No elves were running past to a safer place, none were left standing on the tower, and for a moment, it was only her and Janai in this world.

Amaya stared at her, this who captured her. She had her armor and her shield back, and it seemed that whatever distance they had between them was shattered just now. They were something else now, but Amaya didn't know what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her palm, and a burning sensation spreading through her hand. The cold air of the night only made the feeling sting more, and Amaya realized it was where she held Janai down. She hadn't felt it, when it happened, but it burned all the same.

Janai's words almost sounded like an invitation, not that it was required. Amaya knew that this battle was far from over, and she would go with Janai to see it ending. She nodded, and Janai led them away from the Sunforge.

Gathering the army of Lux Aurea proved to be an easier task than what Amaya thought it would be. They were all waiting for their commander outside of what Amaya assumed was their training base, afraid and uncertain, but armored and ready to fight. Not much of them were left, a tenth of the Katolis army at best. Their clothes were crimson and black and golden, and they all stared at Amaya with narrow eyes full of fire. If Janai noticed, and she did, she did nothing but single a few officers, who followed her into her commanding tent, and to her surprise, she saw the interpreter amongst the soldiers as well.

Candles were already burning inside the tent when she entered after Janai, following the flutter of her cloak. An Elf woman was standing on the far end of the table in front of them, golden marks on her arms and tight braids falling to her shoulders. "Golden Knight," she bowed to Janai. "We were waiting for you. Warning fires were lit as soon as the Sunforge fell," as she talked, her sharp words crumbled at the end, and the woman hesitated. "I am so sorry for your loss."

The pain was visible in Janai's eyes when Amaya glanced at her, but she took a breath and straightened her shoulders, refusing to break in front of her soldiers. Amaya knew the act all too well. "It was good of you to gather everyone here."

After the rest of the officers took their places around the table, and the woman who spoke gave Janai her rightful place in the middle, she brought a candle closer to the map and began. "Lux Aurea isn't his only target. He is moving forward to the east," she dragged her finger from the drawing of Lux Aurea further into Xadia.

"The forests of the Earthblood Elves are too far away, and so does the castle of the Tidebound Elves," another officer pointed, a man, hovering his hand over the edges of Xadia.

Amaya had known Viren for over a decade, and she knew who he wanted to hurt the most. She pushed forward some of the Elves, who gave her irritated looks, and tapped on a large mountain, far from Lux Aurea. "The lair of the Dragon Queen," Kazi voiced beside her. She leveled her eyes to Janai, who was close to understanding. "The mage's name is Viren. He killed your King of Dragons, and destroyed his egg." The Elves frowned in response, clenched their fists and cursed, but Amaya continued. "Is the Dragon Queen still alive?"

Janai nodded and held her gaze. Not captor and captive, but something else. "Then we have to get to the Storm Spire."

The council quickly dispersed and they were left alone inside of the war tent. Janai stared at the black sky as the officers took their leave, tightening her fists. She shared one last glace with Amaya before she departed, and Amaya followed her outside.

The Xadian army was ready to march. It was no surprise, surely they have figured out by themselves something was wrong when the sky turned dark, if their officers weren't wise enough to explain it to them. She had always thought of the Xadian army was dangerous and formless, but it was just as she expected from her own soldiers, though not much was left of the Sunfire Elves. They waited until Janai reached the front line, each platoon standing in form, waves of crimson and gold, swords and shields. They began to march when Janai did, and Amaya took her side, trying not to look back at the dozens of Elves behind her, walking together.

Janai tilted her head just enough to catch her from the corner of her eyes. "Will we be alone there?" She asked, one hand holding the hilt of her burning sword.

"I doubt it," Amaya said.

She saw the beast before, when they marched. It was quite impossible to miss it. Ten feet tall, with a mane colored like a sunset with teal tinted fur and matching eyes, a pair of horns the size of her forearms, wings, and two flaming tails. She had assumed it was meant as a last resort for the battle, but hadn't considered otherwise until an Elf handed the reins for Janai when they reached the Storm Spire. Amaya had no visited the mountain herself, but she knew Harrow had, to avenge her sister. If she was asked, she would have recommended against it, but Harrow was the king, still grieving for his wife. It was not her place to interfere.

Amaya watched a few steps behind as Janai held the reins. The animal seemed to calm because of her sight, and Janai even reached to caress its fur. Could the beast be hers?

Janai answered her, as if reading her mind. "Come on, we need to get up the Spire."

Amaya did not like the sound of that. She took a step back, and waved a finger between the two of them, before gesturing with her head at the beast, who didn't look very amused to be around a human. 

"Yes, we need to mount it. Do you have another idea how should we arrive at the top?" Janai put her hand on her hip, and Amaya would have replied with sneer if the Elven tiger didn't give her a very pointed look, its twin tails dusting the ground from side to side. Janai was right, sadly. The only other way up the Spire was by the steps curved from the stone, and that journey could take them hours. 

Still, Amaya preferred to suffer from sore limbs than be eaten alive. She had already died almost twice the past week alone. Janai sighed, rubbing the crease between her brows. "It won't hurt you," she offered, patience running out of her. "The Light had revealed you are pure of heart, my Inferno-Tooth Tiger won't harm you."

She didn't understand how the animal was connected to her being pure of heart, and she didn't like the feeling that threatened to rise up her stomach when Janai called her that. She wouldn't call herself pure of heart, she merely followed the rules she had set for herself, honor's rules. The rules she had received from Sarai as they grew up. The beast's name was ridiculous too. Inferno-Tooth Tiger? She should have known that Sunfire Elves didn't hold back with their subtlety.

If it wasn't for the Light trial, she wouldn't have trusted Janai, but she saved her life once, and wouldn't let her die by the hands of her tiger, not after the trial, not after she witnessed her sister burning into nothing. So, Amaya took a step forward, then another, and another, until she was an inch away from the tiger. Her heart beat faster the closer she got, but the tiger didn't do much besides shifting its head away.  _ Pure of heart _ , she took a breath. She had to believe that. Janai mounted quickly and settled on top of the saddle, twisting the reins around her right hand. With the other, she glanced down at Amaya, her golden eyes shining with the light of the small fire coming from the tiger's tails, and pushed her up.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai are about to face Viren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after two long months, i am back! i have been VERY busy, thus this hiatus. i got two more prompts to write then you guys we'll get some of fics that came from me
> 
> this prompt is for the amazing kuki (cookiescr) on tumblr who i love so much, and her art pieces are absolutely incredible so you should all check her works out. thank you for this kuki 💖
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

At least they had evacuated all of the people. That was the only coherent, comforting thought that echoed in Amaya's mind as she stepped into the throne room, shifting her glance towards every direction, with Janai observing by her side.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her that this was the place Viren would choose to crawl into as his last resort. His hunger for power had begun here, as the High Mage of Katolis. Here he did unspeakable things in the shadows, here he presented Harrow with the possibility to avenge the death of his wife. 

Here he had risen to power and influence. He had caused the deaths of Queen Fareeda and King Florian, and he was willing to let Katolis crumble with him.

She could feel the heat of Janai's sword through the steel of her armor as she held it with an iron grip. They had taken the Sun staff and light returned to Lux Aurea after weeks of darkness, but Janai would never forgive the man who brought down her golden city and turned her sister into ashes. Nor would she forgive him for the dangerous quest that led to Sarai's death, for nearly killing Ezran, and for stealing Harrow's crown while his body still burned.

The throne room was still, and everything was in place. The empty throne waited ahead, a simple seat of wood and crimson. Once, in better times, there were two of them. Bright sunlight creaked through the stone windows, and a gentle wind blew on the ornaments on the walls. 

She tapped Janai's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Do you see anything?" She signed, slower than her usual pace, as she taught Janai all she knew but she was still adjusting to the new language.

"No," she shook her head, and came to a halt two steps after, arm planted across Amaya's chest. She turned to her and brought two fingers to her ear before she glanced up, her eyes darting around the ceiling.

Amaya circled around her arm to stand by her side and Janai's head whipped to the left, and Amaya followed her gaze just in time to see a small stone falling on the floor, then another, and another, like a miniature avalanche. 

Then the entire ceiling collapsed, pieces of stone as big as the great doors crushing to the ground. Janai reacted faster and let out a gasp, before she grabbed Amaya's hand and pushed them against a pillar on the far end of the throne room.

A violet wave ripped through the chamber, causing another group of stones to suffocate the throne, and only hints of sunlight remained between the dust and falling rocks. Amaya held onto the pillar, nearly losing her footing as Janai leaned, her knees bent. 

"He's using Earth magic!" Amaya could see the desperation in Janai's voice when she turned to her. The sound must be horrifying. 

Janai had but a spare moment to realize the pillar was breaking from the top, and she pushed Amaya back before she jumped in the opposite direction, avoiding the debris. Amaya sobered and pulled out her shield, and stared with a terrifying understanding between the waterfall of rocks parting her from Janai, as she forced her burning sword between the chunks threatening to overcome her, taking another and another step back.

"Go!" She waved her hand at her and cut through another stone, dust coating her armor. Amaya looked back at the great doors of the room. She loathed the thought of abandoning Janai, but they needed a way out or else they'd both be dead. She braced herself for the run and lifted her shield above her head, navigating between the piles. She could feel the ground shaking under her feet and threw away toppling stones that threatened to spill over her head.

With the door just a few yards away, she moved her shield to her front and quickened her pace before hitting them as hard as she could. The door was pushed back under the force, but returned to its usual state a second later. Amaya cursed and tightened her grip on the shield. They were trapped inside.

She turned back to look at Janai, who was slicing rocks with no end, and gazed at the crumbling room, looking out for any weak parts that might collapse first and offer them a way out. Her search was interrupted by a wave of heat that spread across the floor, and she watched at a detailed circle of runes formed on the floor, glowing in red. She stepped just in time as it became aflame, and the throne room was filled with burning flames. 

Janai was too distracted to notice the spell before the fire began, consuming everything in its path, and smoke began to swirl to the open ceiling. "Amaya!" She shouted, when she saw her between the dust and the smoke, on the other side. She ran forward and the last of the lava flowed through her veins as she slid through the circle, not caring enough to feel the flames. Amaya had her shield lifted in front of her when she emerged from the fire, and Janai placed both of her hands on the metal as her Heat state dissolved, and grabbed Amaya by the fabric of her sleeve. 

**-**

They found a crumbling hole by the corner of the throne room, and Janai cut through it enough for both of them to escape from the flaming chamber. Even out, Janai didn't stop running until the entire castle was in her line of sight, the old walls and towers made of stone. Black smoke twisted towards the sky, eclipsing its shining blue color. 

Janai's eyes were trained on the broken top of the chamber, and she rushed in half a circle to study the parts that were hidden to her, with Amaya catching up by her side. "Where is he?" She sucked the air through gritted teeth, her heart beating fast in her chest. Beads of sweats rolled down the sides of her face. "Where is he?!" She shoved her sword to the ground until the burning blade melted into the smooth brick tiles.

At once Amaya was next to her, one hand raising her chin, the other squeezing her fisted hand. She peeked at her enough until she was sure Janai wouldn't look away, a mixture of anger and shame in her eyes, and drew back her hand to run a finger up and down her chest. "Breathe," she signed.

Janai blinked, the frustration soothing within her, and another kind of gentle warmth spread on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling it as it filled her stomach and seeped into her legs and the tips of her fingers.

When she opened her eyes, Amaya pulled out her sword by the hilt and handed it to her, and they rushed towards the safest spot where they were able to gaze at the castle and remain hidden.

All that Janai wanted to do more than crash on the hard ground and let the ache within her soothe out was for Viren to show up his vile face, kill him and be done with that. The past months have been nothing but a burden for her, seeing her city in darkness, the light returning only after weeks. The coronation didn't bring much happiness to her either, and she couldn't rest until Khessa was avenged. 

At least she got to see her brother one last time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling coming from Amaya's direction, and she turned to see her undoing the strap of her shoulder pauldron. "What are you doing?" She asked, eyes wide.

Amaya dropped the curved plate of metal to the ground. "I'm going after him," she signed.

"No, you're not," Janai placed both of her hands on her breastplate, and pushed Amaya back, to which her brows furrowed.

Amaya stepped away from her hands. "This needs to be over with," the movements of her hands were sharp.

"Not by yourself. You'll die," Janai argued, and Amaya inclined her head because of the last word. "You have a family to protect. I'll do it myself."

Amaya snapped her head fully at her. "And you don't?"

Janai took a breath. As painful as it was to think of her fate, it needed to be accepted. "My brother will be fine without me."

"This isn't your war," she shot back.

Janai scoffed, struggling to believe. "Of course this is my war. He murdered my sister."

"And mine as well," Amaya stepped until there was barely any space left between them. She didn't want to fight- not right now, not here- but a last question remained on her lips. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I-" Janai began, but came to a halt, biting her lips. "I care about you, Amaya," she continued, the tiniest hint of a blush rising on her face. "I like you, a lot, and I don't want you to die. It isn't fair."

All words were lost to her, as if her hands didn't know how to shape them anymore. All this time she thought, she wanted to believe Janai might return her affections, but she didn't act upon her wishes, since Janai was already in a fragile state. 

She drew closer, holding her gaze with Janai, slowly enough for her to object if she wanted to, and closed her eyes before pressing a light kiss to her lips. 

Janai's hands traveled to hold her waist, though she didn't return the kiss, and when Amaya pulled back, she saw Janai opening her eyes, glowing more than before. She gave her a small smile, that Janai returned as a grin, before she pushed her into another kiss, hands roaming the back of her hair.

Amaya sagged with the relief of not being rejected, and even as they were covered with dust and ash, Janai's lips were the sweetest thing she tasted. She brought her hand to cup her cheek, tracing the golden marks underneath, before weaving it with Janai's own hand, her fingers fitting the spaces between Amaya's so perfectly.

Janai was the one to break the kiss now. She glanced to her side, smiling, her breathing slightly labored, and when she looked at Amaya there was such joy in her eyes. Amaya's breaths were cut short as well. It has been a while.

Janai tugged at her hand, bringing her back to reality. "We'll do it together," she nodded. "And we won't die."

"No," Amaya shook her head, her smile everlasting. "We won't."


	10. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amaya introduces sarai to janai after the battle of the storm spire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i'm back with the prompts! i've been busy continuing the sarai finds out au with the brunch fic and moderation, but i really missed the prompts. this is for an anon who asked for sarai who's alive during the series and amaya introduces her to janai after the battle
> 
> and i decided that during amaya's time in lux aurea, kazi taught janai the asl alphabet. she's a fast learner
> 
> also can you find the slight jaime/brienne reference from the show? 
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

Worst case scenario. That was when Sarai imagined she would step into Xadia again. The first time had been bad enough, a noble plan to save hundreds of thousands, tainted with the darkness of dark magic. The plan was indeed successful, the Magna Titan had lost its burning heart, and the kingdom of Duren had lost their two selfless queens. She had ridden to aid Viren; the ground had trembled and the air was deafening with static whenever Thunder struck again, and only by luck she had led them to safety, before Viren cast another freezing spell at the raging king of the Dragons, giving them enough time to retreat into Katolis.

The third time had not been hers, but it was ground changing all the same. Again, Harrow marched into Xadia, with Viren by his side, to slay Thunder. Sarai had resisted the plan, as in the previous time, but Harrow had been convinced it was for the greater good, that Thunder and the elves wouldn't allow the human kingdoms to live at peace within themselves, especially not the kingdom closest to the border. Harrow returned with a broken hip, and doom awaiting before him.

Doom had soon followed. A mere fortnight ago, Harrow's life was taken by Moonshadow Elves, sent by the Dragon Queen to avenge her own king. She had sent her sons to the Banther Lodge, knowing Amaya would arrive to protect them, only to find out they were kidnapped by one of the Moonshadow Elves. Viren preached that she was unfit to rule as Queen anymore, now that her children were involved in the war, that her judgment would be clouded by motherly love, and defied her orders by gathering the Pentarchy to encourage them to send their forces and go to war.

Worst case scenario. It was definitely it, Sarai thought as she entered one of the many chambers of the Storm Spire, luckily one that was empty. She stepped further into the room to the round balcony, carved from ages-old stone, overlooking the rest of Xadia, drowned in the darkness of the night. The battle was rough, rougher than she had imagined, and she sought out an empty room to get away from the crowd of humans and Elves. 

She placed her elbow on the hard railing and wiped her forehead from the sweat that had cooled on it. When she drew back, her fingertips came smeared with dust and she stared at them against the field of indigo before she set her hand down. 

Her muscles were aching now that they were deprived of adrenaline, and even despite the spell that had been cast on her, the air still felt as thin as a piece of paper. She drew her spear away from her waist and spun it until the middle tilted against the stone railing.

The moonlight shined on the puddle of blood eclipsing the blade. She regarded it with tired eyes that wanted to shut but couldn't, not yet. Viren's blood. He was about to kill Ezran, to shove his staff into his little body, but she stabbed him through the back, and damn all the rules of honor, right into his heart. 

The blood pooling from the wound of his chest, staining his white robe, was real. The blood on the end of her spear, was real. But Viren's body wasn't, it disintegrated into dead moths a moment after it hit the ground. Callum returned to the Great Hall of the spire with the young Elf, who said she drove Viren off the top of the spire, and watched him fall into his death.

Could that be real?

Despite the war, the casualties, the burned battlefield, Sarai didn't fail to notice the way Callum looked at the Moonshadow Elf girl, Rayla, and how he leaned into her, and held her hand when the Dragon Queen rose before them. She would ask him about her once they were safe, back in Katolis.

She also didn't fail to notice her sister seemed to be particularly interested and very much glued at the hip to another Elf, a Sunfire one, with a shinning crown made of gold and a burning sword that could cut through anything.

She knew her little sister like the back of her hand, and if she was right- and she was always right- something was going on with Amaya. She just needed to wait for Amaya to come to her, if she wished to do so.

She finished wiping the blood from the spear when the sound of footsteps came from behind her, and Sarai turned around to see her little sister, her sword strapped to her waist but her shield not on her back. Her armor was dirty from the battle, smeared with dust and ashes, as was hers. She approached with her chin high, a small knowing smile on her lips, but Sarai detected some shyness in her eyes.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Amaya signed.

Sarai smiled. Waiting done.

They returned to the Great Hall, full of chatter of the remaining soldiers, some cleaning their armor, others treating each other's wounds and scrapes. They were divided into groups, leaving the center of the hall clear, all but one soldier clad in crimson and gold. Sarai sneaked a glance at her sister, staring ahead with an unremovable smile. 

The Elven woman turned around just when they were close enough, and her gaze went from Amaya to Sarai. She didn't have an opportunity to get a clear look at her, but now Sarai saw the fine details painted on her tunic, the golden marks on her face, the bright color of her eyes, and her hair, twisted into locks, just like Harrow's.

Amaya nudged her elbow with hers. "This is Janai," she pointed at the Elven woman and made the letters of her name with a few quick gestures.

Janai seemed lost, switching her gaze between them, a stern but open expression on her face. Sarai turned her attention to her. "She spelled your name," she said.

Janai seemed to tense at the first words, but her voice lacked any threatening undertones, and she clasped her hands before her. "Yes, I know the alphabet."

A smile rose on the corner of her lips, and she inclined her head, impressed. "I'm Sarai, Amaya's sister and Queen of Katolis," she held out her hand for Janai to take.

Janai lifted her hand from the hilt of her sword, a dark orange gem. "I am Janai, Golden Knight of Lux Aurea," she replied, and Sarai could tell why she was the head commander of the Sunfire forces. Her voice was calm but precisive, her stance as solid as rocks and her head held high, even with the weight of the crown she wore on top of it.

The smile deepened on Sarai's face as she crossed her arms. "So you're the one who captured my sister."

"In my defense, she tried to blow up my Breach," Janai mirrored her smirk and her eyes shifted to Amaya, who was standing with a hand on her hip.

She waved a finger between them and brought her hands together before she pulled them, making a shape of a long, invisible line. "Our Breach."

Her grin made Janai laugh with a shake of her head, and she regained herself shortly after. "Amaya told me you also saved her life," Sarai continued.

The smile left Janai's face until only a hint of it remained. "She saved my life as well, Your Grace. More than once."

Judging by the way Janai's voice lowered, Sarai guessed there was more to the story, and not the kind of story you'd laugh about afterward, sitting around the hearth with your friends, drinking wine and talking. Amaya's gaze softened as well, and was glued to Janai, who snuck a glimpse at her, unspoken words between their eyes.

Once again, Sarai was impressed by Janai's attitude. She wouldn't expect a former enemy to address her by her rightful title, and so soon, but it was clear as daylight the were not enemies anymore. Not with how Amaya looked at her.

"I am glad for that," she broke the silence, and Janai's eyes widened for a heartbeat. "You're welcome anytime in Katolis, Your Radiance. I hope we'll see more of you," she said, and nodded, and left the two of them alone.


	11. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janai visited Katolis for the first time, and asks gren about amaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna make this quick because it's literally 3am and i HAVE to go to sleep. prompt requested by anon, janai wanting to find out if gren and amaya are/were a thing. obviously not. i love how flirty amaya is
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

Her first journey into Katolis, Janai decided to do by walking. As trusted as her Inferno Tooth Tiger was, it could not fly her all the way, nor she enjoyed flying as much as walking, or wished to scare the humans of Katolis with a giant, flying beast which swung fire on her tail. Her faithful Tiger carried her until the lush green meadows of Lux Aurea flattened and turned into deserted roads, and she dismounted to walk the length leading to the Breach alone. 

A voice echoed in her mind as she stepped into blackened ground and streams of lava. She was bound to return to the Breach, in one way or another, even with the dawn of peace. Just like the human battalion, she left a portion of her own soldiers to rule the border between the two continents. Another attack could come from the forces of the other human kingdoms, and Janai wouldn't suffer another battle. 

Her eyes wandered on the two parting blocks of cooled lava, as dark as coals, turned to stone. It was through this passage the dark mage infiltrated Xadia, with his army. Janai could not believe her eyes when she first saw it, after the battle. She should have anticipated a move like this. Eyes wide, she had turned to Amaya, and suggested they should destroy the path. Amaya, on her side, said the only other way across the border was a pile of fallen boulders and lava. 

"And if we seal this as well, how will you visit me?" A smirk rose on the corner of her lips as she leaned against the wall of solidified lava, and her interpreter, Gren's voice faltered, as if catching on her meaning as he spoke the words out loud.

Janai tried to ignore the heat rising on her cheeks. Amaya was right, they needed a way between the kingdoms if they wanted to achieve peace.

Hand on the hilt of her sword, she nodded at the human soldiers as she crossed the path. Her mind still sharpened at the sight of them, heart racing and her muscles ready to attack, but she drowned the urge and continued ahead. Humans were not her enemies anymore. 

Without her Tiger, the only option that was left to her was walking, which was unacceptable. The castle of Katolis was half a day away, and Janai was not eager to test her abilities to walk lengths in the dark. With some uncertainty, she mounted one of the horses a troop kindly offered her, with some tightness in their voices, and settled in the saddle. Horses were not common in Lux Aurea, and she needed a few moments to get used to the way she bounced on the horse's back.

She had been so focused on reaching the castle itself she didn't consider who might wait for her outside of it. Her message was addressed to Amaya herself; she tried to think about how she would have welcomed her, if she came to Lux Aurea. She would welcome her herself, with an addition of a few guards out of respect, as a General like herself deserved. A feeling in her stomach told her Amaya had to patience nor need for excessive, royal gestures as well. 

Janai had not been crowned yet- she quarreled with her advisors about that matter. All of their time and effort should go to purifying the Sunforge first, and celebrations later, empty throne or not- but she was a queen to be, and a knighted commander still. The last thing she wanted was an entourage to surround her on the way to the castle.

To her surprise, only one person was on the breaching leading to the castle.

"Golden Knight," Gren smiled and bowed, hand on his chest, after she dismounted and her horse was taken away. "Welcome to Katolis," he said, as people walked past him. Mostly guards, but some were citizens, or tradesmen with their wagons.

Janai remembered her senses. "Commander Gren," she took his hand, and they began to walk forward, receiving glances from the bystanders. 

"I'm glad you could make it." She looked above, distracted by the strong sun and blinding, bright blue sky. A tremble went through her as her skin met the warmth of the sun. Lux Aurea was very dark these days. "I take it your ride went well?"

She nodded, slipping a hand to hold the hilt of her sword. "It did. The soldiers are securing the area well, yours and mine."

"Those are great news to hear." Gren nodded at the couple of guards who inclined their heads at the main gates, and Janai followed him as they walked into the courtyard. "Amaya will be pleased, some of the officers were divided in their opinion about leaving a platoon there."

Janai did not answer him. His eyes wandered up, taking in the twin towers of the castle. It was not as grand as Lux Aurea, no doubt. A quarter in size, and not at all golden, although the walls looked well kept, despite their age. The courtyard was made of polished, white stones, with evergreen trees, and a single fountain letting out water. She had no reason to be impressed, but still held her breath. It wasn't just a castle.

"Speaking of which," she turned to Gren. "I was expecting to see General Amaya."

He tilted his head as he smiled. "Her meeting should be ending now. She didn't want you to wait outside at the gates."

They arrived at a sitting area, around a corner of the courtyard, in the shape of a circle, with some flowers blooming in the center. Gren took his seat, his back to the castle, and Janai realized how secluded this part of the courtyard was in comparison to others.

"How is your city?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Janai sighed, and lifted her head afterward. "Still in darkness. We've sent word for dozens of Sunfire Mages. They should arrive in a day or two."

"If there's anything we can do to help you and your people, just say so," he said, and Janai could not help but believe his earnest eyes.

"Thank you," she gazed at the clear lawn in front of them, and the trees swaying in the wind, their leaves falling. "Has Amaya recuperated from the battle?" She glanced at him. "She was quite bruised."

Gren smiled at that, laughing shortly. "She is fine, thank you for your concern. She was quite tired from her time as your prisoner, though. The first thing she did when we returned to the Breach was retreating to her tent to eat and sleep."

Janai could not blame her. The ring of fire was enough to exhaust an Elf, spending several days there must have taken a toll on Amaya. The meals they had provided her with were not exactly filling as well, although Janai spared more for her than what was expected of her. Janai remembered her first week of training well. She had done three things as soon as she stepped inside the castle: bath, eat, and sleep.

She also remembered how Gren ran to Amaya when the battle was over, the grin that decorated her face at his sight, and the tears that ran free on his face. 

This was not an acceptable question, not for a queen to be. But Janai needed to ask anyway. "Forgive me for the question if it offends you," she braced herself. "But you and General Amaya seem pretty close. I was wondering, are you involved with each other?"

Gren's expression was as blank as a wall. "In what way?"

Janai was close to letting her Heat Mode seep it. He was really intending to make her say it. "More than friends," she croaked, feeling the embarrassment in each word.

Gren's face fell as his mouth gaped, and his eyes widened at the realization. "Oh no." For a heartbeat his cheeks were as red as his hair. He began laughing then, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to control his trembling body. 

Janai looked him up and down. He was laughing at her. Without any shame. She was about to scoff and cross her arms when he lifted his head, swallowing more giggles. "You got it all wrong," he waved his hands, taking a breath, and wiped a tear that rolled from his eye. "Amaya has been my best friend for years, there is nothing between us."

He seemed to have calmed down, but he glimpsed to the side with a grin that was all but holding down laughter. "What?" Janai asked him, dryly.

"It's funny that you asked that," he said. "Because Amaya... Well, I supposed she should tell you that, but she doesn't hide it, so I hope she'll forgive me," he shrugged, and Janai's heart was racing so hard she wanted to shout at him to spill it out already. "Amaya likes women, romantically. Only women."

Janai let out a breath, and her eyes came to stare at the stone tiles. She knew it. She was right. Amaya was like her. Amaya could  _ like _ her.

The moment was ruined by Gren. "Is that a problem?" He crossed his arms, with an expression she didn't know whether to take as anger or not.

"Oh, shut it, human," she elbowed his arm, and got a groan out of him that quickly changed into a smile. Her frown disappeared as well. "Don't tell her I asked that."

Gren rubbed the place she hit, a sparkle hidden in his eyes. "You're welcome."

Janai rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and from the corner of her eyes, she noticed a figure moving towards them. Clad in armor, silver and blue, with a sword strapped to her hip and a shield on her back.

Janai stumbled to her feet. "General," and Amaya pushed her into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com)
> 
> and my [tdp sideblog](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com)


End file.
